Ally Anderson-Hummel
§ Full Name (including middle names) and any Nicknames (if applicable): Aaliyah Skye Anderson-Hummel § Age: 16 § Grade: Ten § Gender: Female § Sexuality: Straight § Religion (if applicable): Atheist § Description of Appearance: Aaliyah has elbow-length, dark-brown (Almost Black), curly hair. Which is usually down natural, or with her bangs pulled back and sometimes has it pulled back in a ponytail. She has Blaine's skin color and dark-brown eyes. She is 5'5 and thin. Her eyes are heavily lined with mascara and eye-liner, she wears black or grey eye-shadow and wears pale pink or red lipstick on her lips. When she's not seen in her Cheerio's uniform she usually wears blouses, leather-jackets, skinny jeans and combat boots. § Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): Aaliyah may be a cheerleader, but that doesn't mean she's a good girl. Aaliyah has no respect for the law, but does have some limits. She likes to have fun and live her life, has no problem with getting high or drunk. Liyah loves to be the center of attention, craves it. She can be rebellious and ruthless, not caring who she hurts. Aaliyah is extremely flirty, and can't refuse a cute guy. She can be very manipulative and persuasive. She is very mean and enjoys slushying the occasional nerd. She does not believe in celibacy, unlike her friend, Charity. Her personality is similar to that of her mother, teacher, former drug addict, Marianna Mayson, who only surrogated for Kurt and Blaine for the money. § Parents: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, Marianna Mayson (Surrogate Mother) § Backstory: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson wanted to have their own child for a while and decided to hire a surrogate, Marianna Mayson. Aaliyah is biological daughter to both Blaine and Kurt, as well as Marianna. When Aaliyah was born Marianna took the money and ran, not letting anyone know where she went. Aaliyah never met her mother. Aaliyah grew up in New York up until she went kindergarten, Kurt and Blaine then moved back to Lima. Aaliyah met her best-friend Charity Abrams on her first day of kindergarten. She started to get in a lot of trouble at school and wouldn't listen to her parents or teachers, so now she is under permenant surveilance at school. In her freshmen year she got caught smoking outside of school and as recommended by the guidance counciler, she joined a club, Cheerios, which she is now Co-Captain of. She now has calmed down a bit and spends her weekends getting high and drunk, as well as spending a lot of time beds other then hers and doing semi-illegal things. § Relationship History (if applicable): She is in a on again/off again relationship with Landon Evans. § Likes and Dislikes: Aaliyah likes to have fun, drink and get high, but she also loves music. She dislikes rules, school and preppy girls. § Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Aaliyah is a co-captain of Cheerios. Semi-Member of the Skanks. And will eventually be a member of Glee. § Possible Portrayer: Selena Gomez § Any ideas for storylines?: Aaliyah is at a party where she gets a little too high and a little too drunk. She ends up sleeping with the host a popular, skater-boy, football player. She ends up being pregnant and he wants nothing to do with her or the baby. She joins Glee Club thinking it's a place where she will find support and feel like she belongs. Aaliyah decides to keep the child and when the boy finds out/see's the kid he realizes he does want to have a part in his child's life. After trying and trying he realizez Aaliyah is not going to aceept him as a boyfriend, but will allow him to see his child. The two quickly become inseperable and eventually fall in love, becoming one big happy family. (Could it be Landon?) § Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): In kidergarten she met her best-friend Charity Vanessa Abrams. GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: § Audition Song: 'We Are Young' By Fun § Favourite Type of Music/Artist: Aaliyah likes fun, loud music, doesn't matter what genre. Her favorite artists vary based on her mood. § Any other songs: 'Hit The Lights' By Selena Gomez. And eventually she will start to sing slow, meaningful songs. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Cheerios Category:Anderson-Hummel Family